Histoire de torture et d'amitié
by SNT59
Summary: Angts, gore, torture et questions personnelles. Prise de tête tant pour le lecteur que pour les persos...Mon côté sadique qui ressort...Bonne lecture. Reviews? TERMINE
1. Chapter 1

torture

Dans une salle seulement éclairée par un brasero remplit de quelques braises, un corps immobile attend. Mais attendre quoi ? Le sujet, pour le moment endormi, nous permet de décrire la pièce.

Sur le brasier, quelques tiges de formats et de grosseurs différentes ayant une belle couleur rouge.

A quelques mètres de là, sur une table, repose divers objets :

Pince d'environ quinze centimètres, couteaux de tailles et de fonctions susceptibles d'être employée pour de la torture, couteau dit « de sacrifice », dagues effilée, minces morceaux de bois couvert de sang, possédant, sur l'un d'eux, à son bout, un ongle. Un fouet, une batterie électrique, un coupe cigare, des fils de fer...

Au fond de la salle, deux grandes bassines d'eau. L'un glacée et l'autre...Salée il me semble. D'ailleurs, un sceau est apposé négligemment à ses côtés.

La salle, plongée dans la pénombre, nous permet de mieux ressentir l'ambiance de ce lieu.

Froide et bouillante de sang, où la peur et la souffrance règnent en maître.

L'odeur, elle, n'a rien à envier. Elle est sourde, profonde et brutale, la peur et ce liquide vitale de couleur vermeil se mélange au plaisir...Du feu émane une étrange chaleur...

Vous avez froid alors qu'il fait chaud...

L'air n'arrive plus à vous poumons...

Des cris vrillent vos oreilles...

Vous voudriez hurler...

Vous ne le pouvez plus...

Bienvenu...


	2. entré en scène du bourreau

Des pas dans un couloir. On aperçoit une lueur sous la porte qui conduit à la pièce. Celle-ci s'ouvre en grinçant pour laisser passer un homme. Allumant la lumière blafarde du plafond, les détails de la scène nous frappent avec horreur. Une nausée suivit d'un irrépressible envie de rendre tout vos repas vous retourne le ventre.

Un corps suspendu est attaché par les poignets, au dessus d'une mare de sang.

Aveuglé, il ne peut prendre conscience que de la douleur lancinante q u'est devenu son corps.

St-il toujours vivant ?

Qui est-il ?

Comment supporte-t-il cela ?

Tant de questions qui auront une réponse...

Le bourreau prend l'un de ses jouets et sourit en s'approchant de sa victime.

Je sais que tu es réveillé. Je suis heureux. Je n'ai jamais eu un élève aussi conciliant et têtu que toi. Voilà 6 heures que je t'instruis et tu n'as toujours pas poussé de cris. Mais...toutes les bonnes chose ont une fin n'est ce pas ?

« Elle est là. Elle ne l'a jamais quitter mais elle devient de plus en plus forte...Les coups de fouet me la rappel à son apogée.

1, 2, 6, 20 coups peut-être ? Et toujours au même endroit. Sa morsure me fait mal. _ L'autre_ jubile. Je sens du sang couler dans mon dos. Plus rien ? Mais où est-il ? »

Le bourreau lance un seau d'eau sur les meurtrissures de son jouet. Un soupir de satisfaction à ce contact apaisant franchit les lèvres de détenu...Suivit de près par un gémissement de douleur. Le premier...

Enfin...

Et la danse reprend. A chaque coup désormais, un cri sort du corps du détenu. Des minutes, des heures passent semble-t-il...

« Pitié ! Le sel ronge mes plaies. J'ai trop mal ! Je ne peut que hurler...Et je ne peux me le permettre...J'ai peur...Le noir...Si accueillant... »

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !

Humph...On craque ?

Le bourreau s'amuse à retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Il prend une tige de fer de sur le brasero et l'enfon dans le trou situé à gauche du ventre.

AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Ce n'est pas bien de ne pas remercier la personne qui te soigne...La cautérisation a des bons côtés tu sais ?

« Je n'en peut plus. Pitié Duo, toi qui es le Shinigami, appelle ta sœur pour qu'elle vienne me délivrer ! »

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !

Les asiatiques ont très sensible aux cuisses parait-il...C'est vrai ?

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !

Il semblerait.

Après cette dernière incision dans l'aine droite du prisonnier, le bourreau s'amusa à scarifier le bras gauche, les poignets qui se mirent à saigner d'avantage. La rencontre du liquide vitale avec le fer rouillé provoqua un gémissement du détenu. Le lâchant enfin quelques secondes, se ne fut que pour lui jeter un seau d'eau glacé...Frissons voir spasmes parcoururent la chair.

La victime ne peut que s'évanouir ce geste. Laissé de nouveau à lui-même, le corps tuméfié lutte pour demander grâce à la Faucheuse. Les muscles déchirés, se vidant de son sang, fouetter à mort, il n'a qu'une prière : Mourir.


	3. peutil y avoir pire encore ?

« Noir, tout est si noir ! J'hurle ! Mon esprit est mort...Pourquoi n'es-tu pas là ! je t'appelle depuis des heures ...Pitié ! Aide moi ! Délivre-moi ! »

Bonjour mon élève préféré. Nous allons recevoir la visite de quelqu'un d'important aujourd'hui. Alors soit sage d'accord ?

Je crois qu'elle arrive. Tu es content ?

Des talons retentissent dans le couloir. Une silhouette se place devant le corps. La personne est vêtue d'un uniforme rouge qui, vis-à-vis du sang étalé par terre, fait pâle figure. Deux tresses rejointes en deux chignons maintenues par des rubans roses, une main sur les hanches, des yeux perçants et cruels derrière des lunettes rondes, le colonel Une était présente, et le faisait sentir.

Enlevez-lui son bandeau.

Bien mon Colonel.

« De la lumière, enfin. J'ouvre les yeux pour les refermer tout aussitôt. Pour un visage accueillant le matin, Lady Une n'est pas recommandée ! Et mince...Mon honneur s'en prend un coup...J'ai l'humour de Maxwell maintenant... »

Pilote 05, pourriez-vous désormais être un peu plus coopératif ?

Pas de réponse. D'un signe au bourreau, le claquement d'un fouet retentit suivit d'un gémissement...

Alors ?

Toujours rien. Le silence règne en maître et la patience légendaire de la Lady commence déjà à s'effriter. Soudain, elle fit signe au bourreau de sortir. Souriant dangereusement, elle s'approcha de la table, effleura les divers instruments puis se dirigea vers l'un des bacs. Prenant un seau d'eau glacé, elle le déversa sur le corps du pilote. Seul un gémissement étouffé se fit entendre...

Se séchant les mains près du brasero, elle plaça sur une tige ayant à son bout un « socle », deux petits carrés...Attendant patiemment que cette barre de fer soit écarlate, Lady Une renversa plusieurs seau d'eau sur le prisonnier.

Enfin, elle prit en main la tige de fer brûlante et mit son bout au niveau du cœur.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Une horrible odeur de chair brûlée se répandit dans la pièce tandis que la femme, souriant méchamment, posa sa main au niveau de la blessure.

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Voyons pilote, le sel désinfecte ta plaie...J'ai toujours rêvé de marquer de mon sceau un ennemi de son excellence Treize...

Désormais, deux lettres ornaient la poitrine mâle du torturé. Un « L » et un « U »

Revenons sur la scène. Après avoir « nettoyé » la chair avec de l'eau salée, déclanchant par là même un hurlement du condamné, la femme s'approcha du corps avec un couteau à la main.

J'aimerai (appuie la lame sur la peau) avoir quelques mots (un mince filet de sang coule de la blessure) de reconnaissance (son visage s'abaisse au niveau de la plaie) pour cet agréable moment (Lady Une lèche le sang, soutirant une plainte de douleur à la personne) passé en ma compagnie (Lui murmure ces derniers mots à l'oreille)

Nous te le rendrons au centuple

Et sur ces derniers mots, une balle alla se réfugier dans le semblant de cœur du colonel...


	4. libre?

Duo contempla le corps sans vie de Lady Une avant de reprendre brusquement ses esprits et de se tourner vers Wufeï. Celui-ci avait perdu connaissance. Débarrassant la table d'un revers de mains, il l'approcha du prisonnier et grimpa dessus. Cacher dans sa tresse, le Shinigami retrouva son fidèle crochetons et avec dextérité, ouvrit la première menotte. Fessant fi du sang s'écoulant de la blessure rouverte, il plaça Wufeï de telle manière qu'il ne tombe pas, reposant à moitié sur la table et à moitié sur lui, ne l'empêchant toutefois pas de le libérer de sa dernière entrave. L'allongeant finalement sur le meuble, il descendit à son tour. Détaillant d'un œil sombre les blessures, il murmura quelques mots dans son micro et attendit en nettoyant sommairement les plaies.

Soudain trois coups secs se firent entendre. Tenant son arme d'une main, ouvrant la porte de l'autre, Heero se retrouva avec un flingue pointé entre ses yeux. Les laissant entrer avec une civière, les pilote 01 et 03 placèrent 05 dessus et, muni de leur passe d'infirmier, revêtu des habits de leurs fonctions, sortirent tranquillement de la base.

Duo, les couvrant, n'utilisa son arme que pour tuer le bourreau qui chantait les louanges de son élève sous la douche.

Rejoignant Heero et Trowa dans le hangar le plus reculé de la base, ils purent placer Wufeï dans une jeep, laissant le pilote du Heavyarms rendre le volant.

Placé à chacun des côtés du blessé, Shinigami et perfect soldier couvraient la route de leurs yeux à la recherche d'une quelconque trace de OZ.

Le bruit d'une explosion caractéristique d'une base détruite leur permit un bref soupir de soulagement.

Mais tout de suite, Heero prodigua les soins de premier secours ç son compagnon aidé par un Duo bien silencieux...


	5. attente

Dans une chambre plongée dans la pénombre, une scène attendrissante se déroulait. Allongé sur un lit plus que moelleux, emmitouflé dans des ouvertures, Wufeï dormait doucement. A ses côtés, sur une chaise, tenant sa main entre les siennes, Duo l'observait.

Le Shinigami, toujours en mouvement, était silencieux,calme, plongé dans ses pensés et sa contemplation, veillait scrupuleusement au blessé depuis les trois jours qu'ils étaient rentré de la base, lui remettant de temps en temps une mèche rebelle de sur son front.

Cependant, troublant cette torpeur singulière, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer une âme maintenant bien connue de Duo. Voulant lui faire à tout prit comprendre certaines vérités, ne daignant pas lever les yeux vers l'importun, le frère de la Mort décida de briser le silence quelques secondes.

Quatre, arrête de venir. Tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre que moi veille sur lui. J'irais manger plus tard.

Reprenant son attention envers le blessé, il décida d'ignorer la personne. Mais au bout e plusieurs minutes, n'entendant nullement la porte faire sortir la personne, il voulu croiser le regard de l'intrus pour lui signifier qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu quand...

Hee-chan !

La présence de son amant dans ces lieux lui fi se rendre compte à quel point il l'avait délaissé depuis le retour tant espéré du pilote 05. Penaud et coupable, Duo baissa la tête, attendant une réprimande bien méritée. Mais, au bout d quelques minutes, toujours aucunes paroles ne fusent échangées. Prenant son courage à deux mains, l'apollon des enfers osa poser une question :

Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?

Parce que le silence est le seul moyen de te faire comprendre ce que les pots ne peuvent transcrire.

Ecoute Hee-chan, je...C'est ma faute s'il est dans cet état là ! C' »est à cause de moi s'il a subit tout...ça...

Ne pouvant décidemment pas rester de marbre face à ces quelques phrases et surtout au son d'un sanglot étouffé, Heero prit place aux côtés de son ange. Le ramenant dans ses bras, il lui murmura des paroles apaisantes, doucement, tendrement, de la seule façon qu'ont les amants de se toucher au cœur. Après un laps de temps assez long, se ne fut plus qu'un câlin qui exista entre les deux êtres. Seulement, à ce moment précis, le pilote du Wing commença à murmurer dans l'oreille de son amour quelques remontrances.

Tu devrais manger un peu.

J'ai survécu à pire.

Se dégageant sans douceur de la chaleur de sa moitié, Heero commença à faire les cents pas dans la chambre. Soudain il se retourna face à Duo :

Je t'interdis de dire ça tu m'entends ! J'ai supporté ton comportement égoïste trop longtemps. Maintenant tu...

Egoïste !

Oui ! Tu cris vraiment être le seul à t'inquiéter pour Wufeï ? Mais ouvre les yeux ! En lus, on s'inquiète tous pour toi. Voilà trois jours que tu le veille vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, que tu ne te nourris pas...

Il mit fin à sa tirade car Duo venait de se jeter dans ses bras.

Excuse-moi souffla t-il

Non, pas tant que tu ne te seras pas restaurer.

Mais...

Duo.

Sachant que Quatre n'appellerait Heero à la rescousse quand cas de grande urgence, Duo alla tout de suite à la cuisine pour rassurer ses amis. Ceci, bien sur, après avoir partagé un long et langoureux baiser avec son Amour.

Soupirant enfin de soulagement quand a la santé de son démon, Heero s'installa au chevet du malade, appréciant avec délectation la reprise de ce babillage incessant qui lui avait tant manqué, perçut de la cuisine à la chambre à travers le plancher.

Dans une pièce plongée dans la pénombre, l'espoir de voir bientôt l'un des leurs se réveiller était facilement palpable.


	6. libération

Dans la pénombre d'une chambre, une voix douce invite tranquillement un esprit à la rejoindre. Le veillant jalousement depuis le départ de son âme sœur, la personne, contrairement à son habitude, n'a fait que parler doucement, murmurant presque.

Le résultat de l'oubli de son image ne se fait pas attendre. Le corps allongé se tendit immédiatement tandis que chacune des personnes reprenait son masque.

Du calme Wufeï.

Hee...Yuy ?

Ne bouge pas, tu risques de rouvrir tes plaies. Tu es en sécurité.

Mon cauchemar est donc terminé.

Oui.

Une teinte coloré s'étala sur les joues du pilote du Shenlong, car il croyait n' avoir que pensée cette phrase, mais pas l'a prononcé à voix haute. Tout de suite, Heero le rassura.

Tu n'as pas a avoir honte de prononcer tes pensées. J'avoue que l'entendre de ma bouche est peut-être étrange à concevoir, mais c'est toujours ce que j'ai pensé.

C'est tout de même une faiblesse.

Avouer ses faiblesses comme tu dis, 'en est pas une. De plus, je n'aimerai pas garder pour moi tout ce que tu as vécu. Il faut que tu en parles.

Bon, je vais chercher une personne qui attendait ardemment ton retour. Ne fais rien de stupide d'accord ?

Heero se lève laissant le blessé à ses pensé. Prenant la direction de la cuisine, Heero se dit qu'il sera difficile de convaincre Duo d'attendre 5 petites minutes avant d'aller voir Wufeï. Histoire qu'il se prépare à la confrontation.

Duo ?

Hee-chan ! Que fais-tu là ? Wufeï est réveillé ?

Oui mais...

J'y vais !

Duo !

Rattrapant s'en grand mal le Shinigami survolté, il se coinça contre un mur, se foutant royalement des regards posée sur lui à cet instant.

Hee-chan ?

Calme toi s'il te plait. Je sais très bien que tu veux absolument vérifier que Wuffy va bien mais il faut que tu restes sage compris ?

Tu crois vraiment que je vais lui sauter dessus ?

Non, mais tu te sens responsable de son état et tu risque de lui faire de la peine en lui cachant cela. Il n'est pas idiot Duo.

Mais...

Duo. Ne détruit pas votre amitié juste pour lui prouvé que tu sais grader tes émotions pour toi. Il ne sera pas dupe, autant que nous savons tous désormais voir derrière le masque du Joker.

Comme pour confirmer les dires d'Heero, Trowa et Quatre hochèrent de la tête.

Je...Je suis désolé de mon comportement de ces derniers jours, je vous expliquerais tout après.

Tu n'en, as pas besoin Duo. On te comprend chacun à notre manière alors tu peux garder tes excuses.

Merci Quatre. Je vais le voir. A toute à l'heure dit-il en embrassant Heero.

Une ombre gravi péniblement les marches, se dirigeant vers la chambre du blessé, en ressassant toutes les émotions, sentiments contrastés et souvenirs dans sa jolie tête. Finalement arrivé à destination, il toqua à la porte et entendent l'autorisation d'entrer, passa la porte.

Dès son entré, il débita un flot de paroles continue, laissant son masque de côté, se libérant du poids qu'il avait sur le cœur, confiant à Wufeï ses craintes, son soulagement à sa vu, l'inquiétude qu'il avait lors de son emprisonnement, sa colère de n'avoir rien pu faire plus tôt, son impuissance de n'avoir rien dit à Heero de ce qu'il s'était réellement passé...

Or, Wufeï ne veut qu'une chose : enlever au démon de la bande son sentiment de culpabilité. Prenant appuie sur ses bras dans l'intention de lui caresser les cheveux et redressé son visage pour que Duo le regarde en face, il se vit arrêter d'un regard par le dit Shinigami.

Duo, tu n'ais pas coupable de mes actions et en aucun cas de l'état actuel où je me trouve.

Mais...

Non Duo.

Ne pouvant décemment pas supporter son regard plus longtemps, le pilote du Shenlong d'un coup d'oeil, permit à Duo de s'installer à ses côtés et de le libérer de tout son chagrin...


	7. explications

Une semaine avant :

Dans une base quelconque, des ombres furtives se déplacent dans des couloirs plongées dans la pénombre. Silencieusement elles sèment la Mort autours d'elles. Celles-ci se séparèrent en deux groupes au détour d'un croisement.

Heero, Trowa et Quatre investirent une salle d'informatique détenant un accès au réseau central de la base. Heero ayant déjà créé les virus tout devait se passer normalement et rapidement. Mais, rein ne va plus lorsque les dés sont jetés.

Découvrant au bout de quelques secondes une amélioration de la sécurité, le pilote 01 du faire l'opération sans ses programmes informatiques. Et même en étant le plus grand hacker du monde et des colonies, cela demande plus de temps.

Contactant Duo et Wufeï chargé de poser les bombes dans les points stratégiques, Quatre se chargeant de la protection du hacker tandis que Trowa surveillait les allée et venues des gardes.

Et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, les communications se virent coupées car un groupe d'Ozies plus inconscients que les autres arrivaient en direction de la salle. Ne pouvant se faire surprendre à un moment décisif, Quatre prit les devant et mit au silence les malheureux. Cependant, le bruit attira l'attention d'un gradé et la base fut mise en alerte.

Les données étant piratées, nos trois compères prirent la poudre d'escampette.

De l'autre côté de la base, l'alerte fut aussi mal reçut que d'habitude...

Putain, et après ils disent tous que c'est moi qui fait les conneries !

Duo, tais-toi et déclanche les explosifs.

Je ne peux pas.

Pourquoi ?

On sera prit dans la déflagration car les réservoirs d'essence sont à 200 mètres.

Une petite mise en bouche, ça te dit ?

Comme si on n'avait le choix...

Je crains que non.

Ce fut un Shinigami en forme qui lança les hostilités, le pilote du Shenlong le couvrant habilement. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, ils se virent acculé sur un mur sans aucun moyen de sortie si ce n'est que la bouche d'aération située au dessus d'eux. D'un regard, Wufeï fit comprendre son souhait à Duo, lui ordonnant de ne pas refuser. Sous le feu d'une accalmie et prenant appuie sur son ami, Duo s'échappa par la bouche d'aération, laissant à Wufeï le soin de détruire la base. Courant dans la court, se fut sur le bruit d'une explosion que Duo rejoignit le reste de l'équipe.

D'un signe, il indiqua que non, Wufeï ne les rejoindrait pas. Prenant chacun leur place dans la voiture, ce fut en silence qu'ils prirent la direction d'une énième planque...

Retour dans le présent :

Que s'est –il passé ensuite ?

Et bien je leur ai tout raconté. Au bout de quelques heures, Hee-chan avait retrouvé ta trace mais pour la concoction du plan et la récolte d'informations, il a fallu beaucoup trop de temps. Et pendant ce temps, toi tu...

Chut...

Duo, Wufeï ?

Oui Quatre ?

Vous descendez pour manger ?

On arrive !

En somme toute, les liens qui unissaient chacune des personnes faisant partie des G-boys se virent renforcés par cette mission...

Mais n'est ce donc pas la continuation de la vie de se savoir vivants ? De pouvoir profiter chaque jour des beautés qui nous entoure ? Beaucoup de personnes ne voient pas le bonheur simple qu'ils ont autours d'eux. Combien d'enfant aimerait avoir des parents, de l'amour ?

Eux, ils n'ont rien. A par une amitié si forte qu'on les envie...


End file.
